Check valves are utilized in all types of liquid flow circuits. The check valves take various forms. Many of them are threadably received within the flow circuit or may be maintained in position by appropriate fasteners. The present invention is directed to the type of check valve which is held in place within a bore formed within a body and held in place by an interference fit within the bore. Traditionally such check valves are further secured by the utilization of a hollow tapered pin which is forced into place and causes the body of the check valve to expand into a more secure interference fit with the bore formed in the body and within which the check valve is received.
Experience has, however, taught that when fluid is flowing through the check valve at relatively high pressures that upon the attempt of the fluid to reverse flow against the direction normally permitted by the check valve, high forces are generated which urge the check valve from its seated position. If such forces are great enough, the check valve can move and, in some instances, may even block the flow path for the fluid, thus creating a situation wherein the devices dependent upon the fluid flow cannot operate.